Trois familles, un Noël
by Galionne
Summary: Ou quand les familles Sommet, Papillon et Daniel décident de fêter le Réveillon et Noël ensemble. (Geemon, Pandrof, Favate, 2ppie, Vegiste, Crêperiz, Baron/Marionnettiste et Prof de Philo/PrésentateurTV) (Rating T pour le Patron et son langage fleuri)
1. Arrivée

**NdA:** Hey, bonsoir vous tous! Comme vous pouvez le constater, **j'ai décidée de me mettre à bosser sur une 'petite' fic de Noël**! Bon, à la base il devait s'agir de deux oneshots (un sur le Réveillon et l'autre sur le matin de Noël que j'avais prévu de poster le 24 au matin et le 25 au soir), mais je me suis rendu compte que l'histoire serait beaucoup, beaucoup trop longue pour ne tenir qu'en deux chapitres. Du coup… Je pense qu'il va falloir doubler, et c'est pour ça que je poste le premier maintenant ^^

 **Alors niveau couple** , comme il s'agit un peu (beaucoup) de la fanfic où je me lâche c'est un bordel sans nom (c'est l'cas d'le dire uhr uhr uhr), mais normalement ça devrait donner ça: **Geek/Démon, Panda/Prof, Fille/Homme à la Cravate, Hippie SLG/Hippie Minute Papillon, Vegan/Carniste, M. Dada/Gâteau de Riz et Baron/Marionnettiste**. Certaines relations sont déjà établies, d'autres vont se former pendant l'histoire (je vous laisse la surprise).

 **Petite mise au point vite fait aussi, l'histoire est supposée se passer un bon moment après la saison 6 de SLG; du coup Mathieu est sortit des internets, l'homme au tatouage à été vaincu, le Panda est revenu et Jeanne vie dans l'ordinateur portable de la famille (le tout sera un peu plus explicité dans les chapitres suivants).**

Enfin, juste avant de vous laisser lire, **j'en profite pour me faire un tout petit peu de pub (CAPITALIIISME):** je me suis créée tout récemment une page Facebook sous le nom de Galionne (toujours bordel XD) où je poste mes fanarts, photos de cosplay, etc… C'est vraiment encore un petit bébé d'à peine une semaine avec 5 j'aime de la part de mes amis qui ont eu pitié de moi, mais si le cœur vous en dis n'hésitez pas à venir jeter un coup d'œil, ça fait toujours plaisir :)

 **Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si l'histoire vous plaît!**

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

Kriss soupira et tira sur le frein à main, stoppant enfin la voiture devant l'immense maison de campagne où il allait passer le Réveillon ainsi que Noël. C'était un immense bâtiment en briques encerclé par un jardin gigantesque et, surtout, loin de tous voisins qui pourraient se plaindre du tapage nocturne et venir leur poser des problèmes…

Il fallait dire qu'à une trentaine de personnes dans la même maison l'an dernier, l'ambiance avait été quelques peu chaotique. Kriss se souvenait encore de la guerre thermonucléaire qui avait éclatée entre la Féministe et le Syndicaliste concernant une remarque plutôt déplacée de celui-ci, de la dynamite allumée par le Gâteau de Riz et jetée dehors in extremis; de la bagarre entre un Irlandais ivre-mort et un 1erDegré dans le même état… Et c'était sans compter les familles de Mathieu et d'Antoine. Certes, du coté du chevelu Richard pouvait toujours être enfermé dans un placard s'il faisait des siennes, le Professeur Pédoncule était plutôt docile tant qu'il avait une bouteille d'alcool à proximité et qu'on l'approuvait lorsqu'il affirmait que tel ou tel pays ressemblait à une bite et Samuel… Etait un ventilateur. De l'autre coté en revanche, entre le Patron qui voulait violer le Geek, le Démon qui voulait tuer le Patron, le Panda qui avait quitté puis réintégré l'émission, le Redneck qui tirait sur tout et n'importe quoi, Jeanne l'intelligence artificielle qui vivait dans l'ordinateur de Mathieu et toutes ses autres personnalités; les réunions de famille étaient toujours quelques peu mouvementées…

Heureusement, cette année, ils avaient enfin trouvés la solution. En effet, les trois Youtubeurs s'étaient cotisés pour pouvoir louer une maison de campagne spacieuse et loin de tout le temps des fêtes. De cette manière au moins, ils seraient tranquilles.

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon se retourna vers l'arrière de la voiture où s'étaient entassés le Gâteau de Riz, M. Dada et Hélicouptère.

«Bon, les gars, je sais que je vous l'ai déjà dit mais je tiens vraiment à éviter les catastrophes cette année. Alors qu'on soit bien clairs, _pas d'explosifs_ …»

Le Gâteau de Riz se tassa dans son siège et fit la moue.

«… On ne monte pas sur les chaises…»

M. Dada laissa tomber sa tête en avant avec un soupir.

«… Et surtout, surtout on se tient bien à table et _on ne hurle pas_ pour un oui ou pour un non, compris?»

Hélicouptère sembla le fixer un bref instant, avant de soudainement éclater de rire en brassant l'air avec ses bras, cherchant probablement à attraper son fameux papillon fluo imaginaire. Bon, au moins, il avait été prévenu… Kriss se tourna vers l'homme au pantalon multicolore assis dans le siège passager.

«-Quand à toi, on a déjà parlé. Je te fais confiance alors pas de bêtises, d'accord?

-T'inquiète, j' suis majeur et vacciné… Man!»

Kriss sourit et hocha la tête.

«Dans ce cas, je pense qu'on peut-»

Il fut interrompu par une boule de neige lancée à pleine force qui vint s'écraser sur son pare-brise.

«Dis donc toi! Tu crois que j't'ai pas vu?!» lança-t-il en sortant la tête par la fenêtre.

Le Geek prit la fuite en éclatant de rire, emmitouflé dans deux pulls et une énorme doudoune qui semblait fortement limiter ses mouvements. Le Démon le suivit en marchant et inclina respectueusement son chapeau vers les nouveaux arrivants afin de les saluer.

«Ce gosse, j'te jure… J'ai l'impression qu'il est pire que le notre parfois.»

Kriss sourit en secouant la tête et sortit de la voiture, suivit du reste du groupe. Hélicouptère courait toujours après son papillon fluo tandis que le Gâteau de Riz et M. Dada se tenaient maladroitement la main, gênés par les gants de boxe du dadaïste. Le Hippie quand à lui marchait juste derrière son créateur en se mordillant nerveusement l'intérieur de la joue.

«-J'éspère qu'il est là man… J'éspère qu'il est là…

-T'en fait pas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit en retard pour un jour comme celui-ci.»

Le drogué esquissa un sourire, légèrement rassuré. Kriss avait raison; c'était Noël après tout…

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon toqua à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse, entraînant les autres avec lui. Le groupe se retrouva alors dans un hall d'entrée donnant sur un petit couloir et plusieurs portes; la cuisine en face, une petite salle de bain sur la gauche et un second couloir plus loin sur la droite. Kriss retira sa veste et s'apprêta à l'accrocher au porte manteau lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

«Ah bah quand même, c'est pas trop tôt!»

Mathieu, ami du présentateur de Minute Papillon et lui-même présentateur de Salut Les Geeks émergea de la cuisine, une cuillère en bois dans une main et un bol de sauce dans l'autre.

«-Je commençais à me demander si tu t'étais pas perdu en chemin.

-Ça va, c'est juste une petite heure de retard…

-Peut-être, mais en attendant ça fait une heure que je me démène en cuisine en essayant en même temps de gérer tout le monde.

-Hihihi, je suis un gâteau d'riz!»

Kriss jeta un regard en coin à sa personnalité la plus instable.

«-Et Antoine ne pouvait pas t'aider?

-Hihihi je suis un gâteau d'riz! Qui aime bien faire des câlins!

-Ça fait une heure qu'il est dehors à engueuler Richard et le Professeur Pédoncule. Une histoire de pelles et de patates je crois; un truc comme ça-

-Hihihi, je suis un gâteau d'riz! Qui aime bien faire des câlins! Surtout au petit chat!»

Mathieu fit volte-face et sortit de la cuisine en entendant le dernier mot de la tirade.

Le Gâteau de Riz s'était accroupis et faisait des caresses à Wifi, sous la surveillance tout de même de M. Dada- il avait beau avoir l'air d'être dans une phase de lucidité, on ne sait jamais… Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks s'apprêta à intervenir lorsque Kriss l'arrêta.

«Laisse… Regarde, il fait attention.»

Mathieu sembla hésiter, mais finit par accepter devant le regard quasi-suppliant de son collègue.

«D'accord… Mais si jamais il fait quoi que ce soit à mon chat, je mets sa tête sur un bâton et je m'en sert comme brosse à chiotte!»

Kriss hocha simplement la tête avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers ses personnalités.

«Aller, je vous laisse aller au salon; les autres doivent vous attendre. Moi je vais aller aider Mathieu aux fourneaux.»

Sur ce, il disparut dans la cuisine. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hélicouptère ne se précipite dans le couloir, suivit du Gâteau de Riz qui portait Wifi, de M. Dada et enfin du Hippie. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du salon ainsi qu'une douce musique festive.

«Hélicouptère! Hélicouptèèère!» s'écria le junkie en entrant dans le salon.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers lui, certains amusés et d'autres visiblement un peu plus surpris; voir irrités. Un immense sapin était dressé dans un coin de la pièce accompagné d'une pile titanesque de cadeaux. Des guirlandes et autres décorations pendaient aux murs et un grand feu crépitait dans la cheminée, alimenté de temps à autre par une buche nonchalamment jetée dans les flammes.

Le Baron et le Marionnettiste étaient assis dans le canapé, discutant vraisemblablement des marionnettes de ce dernier- le ventriloque avait enfilé celle de Croc'Homo sur sa main droite et celle d'un mouton sur sa main gauche, alternant entre sa propre voix, une autre aigue et pinçante et une troisième douce et fluette. Ils faisaient tout les deux parties des premiers arrivés, ayant privilégié le taxi au vieux taco que conduisait leur créateur.

Samuel était posé sur le buffet, à coté d'un ordinateur portable dont l'écran affichait le visage blanc et éternellement masqué de Jeanne. Les deux machines –que le Geek avait prit soin d'affubler d'un bonnet blanc et rouge chacune- semblaient particulièrement investis dans un profond débat philosophique portant sur la condition humaine face aux grandes avancées technologiques du 21ième siècle.

Le Redneck, dans un esprit de réflexion nettement moins avancé, était assis près du feu et descendait un pack de bière Thumbs Up (la bière qui se fout des placements produits~) tout en nettoyant son précieux fusil de chasse.

L'Homme à la Cravate, la Fille et le Panda quand à eux étaient complètement absorbés par les paroles du Prof qui leur contait le fantastique récit de son voyage autour du monde.

Il fallait dire que le départ du scientifique (bien que volontaire) avait quelques peu secoué le reste de l'équipe, surtout le chanteur qui s'était vu offrir sa place. L'ursidé avait toujours été un très proche ami du Prof et lui avait même fait part de son rêve d'avoir lui aussi, un jour, sa propre rubrique dans l'émission. C'était peut-être cette confession d'ailleurs qui avait précipitée la démission de l'intellectuel- ça, combiné à l'ennui que celui-ci s'était mis à ressentir lorsqu'il tournait la Science Infuse et son goût prononcé pour l'aventure et la découverte. Le Prof était partit un beau matin, sans prévenir, une valise dans une main et son passeport dans l'autre et s'était envolé pour l'Australie avec la ferme intention de découvrir quel était le cri qu'émettaient ces foutus kangourous. Et au final, son escapade dans le bush avait finit par se transformer en véritable tour du monde: Australie, Nouvelle-Zélande, Chili, Argentine, Paraguay, Brésil, Colombie, Guatemala, Mexique, Etats-Unis, Canada, Japon, Corée du Sud, Chine, Kazakhstan, Russie, Ukraine, Pologne, Allemagne… Et enfin France, juste à temps pour fêter Noël avec sa famille. Un voyage long et éreintant, donc, mais riche en expériences et qu'il comptait bien reprendre une fois les fêtes passées.

Les nouveaux arrivants furent poliment salués par les précédents et prirent place là où ils pouvaient s'asseoir, Wifi sautant des bras du Gâteau de Riz pour aller rejoindre le buffet et s'allonger sur le clavier de Jeanne –au plus grand agacement de celle-ci. Le Hippie s'apprêta à imiter ses camarades lorsqu'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien l'interpella.

«Gros?»

Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Une chaise valsa lorsque son propriétaire se releva. Il y eu une course; des bruits de pas piétinant le sol et en une fraction de seconde une paire de bras maigres s'était enroulée autour de son cou. Il sentit des lèvres tremblantes venir à la rencontre des siennes et les accueillit avec bonheur, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Il tira son amant au plus proche de son corps, respirant à plein nez cette odeur qui lui avait tant maquée tandis que ses doigts s'emmêlaient amoureusement dans ses cheveux; caressant sa tête en le gardant contre lui.

Les autres personnalités ne purent s'empêcher de poser un regard attendri sur les deux Hippies de Minute Papillon et Salut Les Geeks. Seul le Redneck avait détourné le regard en fronçant les sourcils; mais bon, c'était le Redneck de toutes façons…

Le Hippie de SLG se recula enfin et nicha son visage dans le cou de son alter-ego, les yeux humides derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

«-Tu m'avais manqué gros…, murmura-t-il doucement.

-Toi aussi man… Toi aussi…»

Le camé de Minute Papillon s'essuya les yeux et pressa un nouveau baiser sur le nez de son amant. Le Geek entra à ce moment-là en passant par la porte de derrière, suivit du Démon. Le garçon, trempé de la tête aux pieds et grelotant se précipita vers la cheminée pour se réchauffer à la douce chaleur des flammes tandis que son ange gardien lui retirait délicatement son bonnet et son écharpe dégoulinants d'eau.

«-Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé?, s'étonna le Panda.

-Y'a un ruisseau au fond du jardin et je l'avais pas vu… C'est froooiiid…» couina-t-il.

L'ursidé s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque Mathieu entra à son tour dans le salon, un fouet (de cuisine, hein) à la main et un tablier 'Kiss the Cook' noué autour de sa taille. Il lança un sourire attendri aux deux hippies qui étaient toujours blottit dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de remarquer le Geek trempé devant la cheminée.

«Mais- Mais qu'est ce que t'as foutu?! Pourquoi t'es trempé?!

-Je suis tombé dans l'eau…

-Tomber dans-?! Bordel, j'veux même pas savoir comment t'as réussis ton coup… Aller, file te changer avant d'attraper froid!

-Mais-

-Aller!»

Le Geek sembla hésiter avant de détaler sous le regard appuyé de son créateur, empruntant l'escalier le plus proche pour grimper à l'étage où se trouvaient les chambres. Le Démon quand à lui préféra rester dans le salon en surveillant tout de même la cage d'escalier par laquelle son protégé était monté.

«Bon…, soupira Mathieu en s'appuyant contre le mur, Le Carniste et le Vegan ont appelé. Ils ont eu un problème avec leur voiture, du coup je doute qu'ils arrivent avant 20h; voir 21h…»

Les personnalités hochèrent simplement la tête, habituées à ce genre d'incidents concernant les deux alter-ego.

«-… Et le Prof de Philo et le PrésentateurTV?, se risqua le Baron, Des nouvelles?

-Rien, soupira à nouveau le schizophrène, Franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'ils viennent… Remarque, tant mieux. Comme ça au moins, on aura que le Vegan et le Carniste à attendre.»

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon, toujours lové dans les bras de son amant fronça légèrement les sourcils.

«Bah… Et le Patron man? Il fête pas Noël avec nous?... Man!

-Le Patron?»

Mathieu jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, confus. Etrange, il aurait pourtant juré avoir vu l'homme en noir parmi eux tout à l'heure… Non, il en était certain, le Patron était ici. En attestait l'imposant 4x4 noir aux épaisses vitres teintées garés dans la cour…

«Il est peut-être monté-» commença la Fille avant de subitemment se taire.

Silence et blêmissement général.

«…En haut…»

Comme pour confirmer ce que tout le monde craignait déjà, des cris résonnèrent depuis l'étage supérieur.

«-Aller gamin, viens voir le Papa Noël… J'ai un gros cadeau pour toi!

-Non! Lâche-moi! Lâche-moi!»

Mathieu sentit un vent de panique balayer la pièce; et un cyclone juste à coté de lui. Il se tourna d'instinct vers le Démon, prêt à le retenir lorsque celui-ci lui tendit simplement son haut de forme et sa canne avec un calme olympien. Le schizophrène les prit sans trop comprendre et regarda l'ange noir s'approcher de la cheminée en faisant craquer les jointures de ses doigts avec soin. Il sélectionna un tisonnier en acier et le fit lentement tourner dans ses mains gantées avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

«Je vais le tuer.»

Mathieu sembla enfin sortir de sa transe en entendant cette dernière affirmation.

«Quoi- Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?! C'est Noël; alors _personne ne tue personne_ ; tu m'entends?! … Démon? Démon! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!»

Le Youtubeur se lança à la poursuite du prince des enfers qui gravissant déjà les marches quatre à quatre, laissant échapper un feulement qui n'avait rien d'humain- ni même d'animal. Il y eu un cri de surprise; un hurlement du Patron, des cris de terreur du Geek et de Mathieu; un grondement du Démon; les bruits d'une bagarre; Kriss se ruant hors de la cuisine en panique pour venir prêter main forte à son collègue; encore des cris; et après d'interminables minutes les bruits de carnage cessant enfin petit à petit. Le présentateur de Minute Papillon fut le premier à redescendre, escortant l'homme en noir vers la salle de bain.

«Il m'a pété l'nez! L'enfoiré; il m'a pété l'nez!» grogna le Patron en tenant son visage en sang.

Kriss soupira et l'aida à marcher du mieux qu'il put, remarquant avec une certaine détresse les gouttes de fluide rouge qui s'écrasaient sur le carrelage blanc jadis immaculé. Puis ce fut au tour de Mathieu de redescendre, soutenant le Démon tandis que le Geek marchait juste derrière eux.

«Fais attention! Tu vas lui faire mal!» couina-t-il lorsque que son créateur jeta presque l'ange noir sur le canapé où le Baron et le Marionnettiste lui avaient fait de la place.

Le schizophrène leva les yeux au ciel.

«-Je vous hais… _Si fort_ …, soupira-t-il avant de faire demi-tour et de se rediriger vers la cuisine en priant pour qu'aucun des plats n'aient brûlé en son absence.

-Mais attends! Il faut s'occuper de lui-

-Non non, ce n'est rien, je vais bien. Crois moi, le Patron a sans doutes plus souffert que moi…» lui affirma son protecteur.

Loin d'être complètement rassuré le Geek se retourna et se pencha pour inspecter le visage du Démon, prenant quelques minutes pour chercher la moindre blessure qui pourrait nécessiter des soins. Il n'y avait rien, par chance, mis à part un unique hématome sur sa joue gauche et c'est donc avec un soupir de soulagement qu'il grimpa sur les genoux de l'être de la nuit pour venir lui faire un câlin.

«-Tu m'as fait peur… J'ai cru qu'il t'avait fait mal!

-Crois moi gamin, la prochaine fois je ne le raterait pas…»

Nouveau silence.

Un par un, les visages se tournèrent vers l'encadrement de la porte où le Patron se tenait, les mains dans les poches et les narines bourrées de coton imbibé de sang. Le Démon serra d'instinct le Geek contre lui en voyant le sourire carnassier du criminel s'élargir et celui-ci s'avancer d'un pas.

«Alors gamin, tu pensais pouvoir partir comme ça-?»

Le bruit caractéristique d'un fusil que l'on recharge le stoppa net dans son avancée. Il tourna lentement la tête sur sa gauche et se retrouva nez à nez avec le canon maintenant parfaitement propre et étincelant d'un Marlin 336.

«-J'aime pas les étrangers, j'aime pas les sans-papiers, et j'aime pas les violeurs d'enfants non plus, grogna le Redneck en affirmant un peu mieux sa poigne sur son arme.

-Mais-?! Me vise pas avec ça toi; t'es malade?!»

Le Patron recula sous la menace du canon brillant et se rendit alors compte que l'américain n'était pas le seul à s'être imposé contre lui. En effet, Hélicouptère et le Gâteau de Riz s'étaient levés d'eux même pour se placer entre lui et le garçon, le Baron tenait sa canne comme une batte de baseball prête à frapper, M. Dada agitait ses gants de boxe, la Fille avait sortit son spray au poivre et les deux hippies, le Prof, le Panda, l'Homme à la Cravate ainsi que le Marionnettiste semblaient tout aussi prêts à intervenir. Même Samuel semblait s'être mit à vrombir plus violemment et Jeanne menaçait désormais d'effacer tout ses pornos de l'ordinateur familial.

«-C'est Noël, tu pourrais quand même faire un effort… Man!, commença le camé de Minute Papillon.

-Ouais gros… Peace&Love!» appuya son conjoint aux lunettes de soleil.

Le Patron les fixa chacun à tour de rôle, semblant réfléchir intensément avant de déclarer:

«Vous me faites vraiment, vraiment tous chier.»

Avec un grognement irrité et après cette magnifique déclaration d'amour, le criminel se dirigea d'un pas furieux vers la porte de derrière en fulminant.

«Un jour j'vous sodomiserais tous un par un, vous verrez…»

Il bouscula au passage le présentateur de What the Cut qui rentrait au même moment en portant Richard sur son épaule, suivit du Professeur Pédoncule.

« _Toi aussi j'te t'sodomiserais!_ » s'écria le criminel en pointant le chevelu d'un doigt accusateur avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, partant manifestement se branler au fond du jardin pour évacuer sa frustration.

Antoine Daniel posa Richard sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en jetant un regard circulaire au salon, visiblement confus… Avant de simplement hausser les épaules et de sortir de la pièce en trottinant, chantonnant un ' _C'est normal à Noëëël~_ ' tout en allant rejoindre ses deux comparses Youtubeurs dans la cuisine.

Décidément, ce Réveillon de Noël s'annonçait… _Prometteur_.


	2. Repas

NdA: Hey voilà enfin la partie 2! Faut vraiment que je me bouge le cul pour écrire plus vite moi XD Bon aller, **bonne lecture**! (je vous jure j'ai dut sérieusement me botter le cul pour poster celui-là avant le 24, alors je sens que les deux/trois suivants vont avoir un tout petit peu de retard…)

NdA 2: Ammyliaaaaane désolée de pas avoir gardée le coup du 'c'est moi qu'tu traites de dinde?' j'voyais pas comment le caser XC

 **Lou Keehl:** Merchi! Geemon c'est la vie, Geemon c'est le bien!

 **Miki Aren:** Désolé, pas de Matoine de prévu pour cette fic : J'ai beaucoup ( _beaucoup_ ) de mal à shipper des gens existent vraiment. Donc le Matoine, c'est pas vraiment mon truc…

 **HippiqueAndYDealD:** Aaah merchi merchi merchiii! Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt pas de Matoine, paaar cooonnntre du PdP/PTV~… Nyaha!

 **Woor Energy:** Owii une autre shippeuse de Crêperiz! 3 Contente d'avoir put te remonter le moral!

 **JekoOh:** Merci ^^ Contente que ça te plaise malgré l'avalanche de ships :)

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«Ils ont commencés sans nous.»

Une lumière vive émanait depuis les vitres, éclairant l'allée de gravier où étaient garées les nombreuses voitures. Un air de swing parvenait aux deux nouveaux venus depuis ce qu'ils devinèrent être le salon et des ombres passaient furtivement derrière les fenêtres, dansant et virevoltant au rythme de la musique en riant joyeusement. Quelqu'un cria des propos d'incompréhensibles au sujet de la Suède ressemblant à une bite et quelqu'un d'autre sembla le poursuivre dans le couloir pour ' _l'empêcher de se descendre encore une autre bouteille de bourbon_ '.

Le Vegan leva les yeux au ciel et prit son conjoint par la main.

«Carniste, on a trois heures de retard; encore heureux qu'ils aient commencé sans nous!»

Le végétalien entraîna son amant carnivore à sa suite et s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, toquant trois coups discrets afin de faire savoir leur présence. Ne recevant aucune réponse il s'apprêta à réitérer son geste mais fut devancé par le Carniste qui martela le bois du poing avant d'entrer sans attendre, tirant l'homme aux petites lunettes à l'intérieur.

«C'est nous!» cria-t-il de sa voix tonitruante.

Le Vegan soupira face à la rustrerie de son conjoint et jeta sa veste sur le porte-manteau déjà croulant sous les vêtements avant d'être imité par le carnivore. Une voix qu'ils identifièrent comme celle de Kriss les appela depuis le salon, criant pour se faire entendre par dessus les rires et la musique et les invita à venir le rejoindre- ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Se tenant paresseusement la main, ils pénétrèrent ensemble dans la grande pièce où presque tous les invités s'étaient réunis.

La table était soigneusement et joliment dressée, couverte de petites décorations diverses et variées, de grandes assiettes blanches et de couverts étincelants. Le Prof et Le Panda s'y étaient déjà assis en bout, se disputant gentiment pour savoir qui aurait le droit de choisir la prochaine musique sur 'l'ordi de Jeanne', comme la famille Sommet avait prit l'habitude d'appeler le portable dans lequel l'IA avait élue domicile. Les deux Hippies s'étaient assis près du feu et se passaient paisiblement un joint, s'échangeant un bref baiser de temps à autre en discutant écologie et commerce équitable. Hélicouptère était allongé dans un coin de la pièce et agitait les bras et les jambes comme pour faire un ange de neige en riant aux éclats. La Fille, blottit dans les bras de l'Homme à la Cravate parlait avec le Geek qui s'était assis sur les genoux du Démon, les bras de l'ange noir enveloppant délicatement sa taille. Samuel était toujours installé sur le buffet. M. Dada tentait d'apprendre quelques pas de danse au Gâteau de Riz qui semblait faire des efforts monstrueux pour l'écouter, rester concentré- et surtout reproduire ses mouvements sans lui tomber dessus.

Mais le plus étonnant restait probablement le Baron et le Marionnettiste; tournants, dansants et virevoltants au centre du salon en s'agrippant l'un à l'autre. Le mythomane semblait aux anges; tenant son partenaire près de lui en enchaînant pas sur pas tandis que celui-ci riait aux éclats en manquant de trébucher à chaque tour. Il le fit basculer en arrière, passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le rattraper et l'attira à nouveau à lui avec souplesse, arrachant un cri de surprise suivit d'un nouveau rire tendre au ventriloque.

«Alors comme ça on a des problèmes de voiture, hein?»

Le Vegan sursauta et se tourna vers son créateur qui s'était approché de lui, deux coupes de champagne dans les mains. Il leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire étirant tout de même ses lèvres.

«C'est ce qui se passe quand monsieur le carnivore met le mauvais carburant dans la voiture, soupira-t-il, Heureusement qu'on a réussit à rattraper les dégâts et arriver jusqu'ici….»

Kriss rit de bon cœur et tendit une coupe à sa personnalité végétalienne qui l'accepta et prit une petite gorgée.

«-D'ailleurs, en parlant de lui, tu as vu par où il est partit?, s'inquiéta légèrement le Vegan, Il était là i peine une minute…

-Il est sortit dehors voir son bon vieux copain le Redneck…, soupira le présentateur de Minute Papillon, … Tu sais, je vais te faire une confidence: je suis sincèrement soulagé que le Syndicaliste est décliné l'invitation; parce que crois-moi; je n'aurais pas supporté un autre Noël avec le club 'Beaufs & Coupes Mulets' au complet à l'autre bout de la table…

-Moi non plus, pouffa le Vegan, Je pense que-»

Un bruit de chute fit sursauter les deux hommes qui se retournèrent pour voir le Baron et le Marionnettiste effondrés l'un sur l'autre, ayant visiblement finit par trébucher.

«Abruti!»

L'amuseur donna une tape sur la joue de l'allemand qui se couvrit le visage en pouffant de rire, agitant les jambes pour essayer de repousser son collègue lorsque celui-ci revint de nouveau à la charge de l'autre main.

«… Il serait peut-être temps qu'ils officialisent ces deux-là…» soupira Kriss en regardant ses personnalités ventriloque et noble se chamailler.

Le Vegan haussa un sourcil.

«-'Qu'ils officialisent'? Tu veux dire qu'ils ne sont pas…?

-Ensemble? Si, si… Mais c'est supposé être un 'secret'… Ça fait des mois qu'ils se roulent des pelles en cachette pour ensuite nous faire croire qu'ils sont vraiment juste 'de très bons potes', en espérant qu'on est rien remarqué…

-Colle leur une branche de gui au dessus de la tête, ça les motivera peut-être!» plaisanta le Vegan avec un petit rire.

Kriss sourit et s'apprêta à lui répondre lorsque Mathieu fit irruption dans le salon en criant, un plat de pomme de terre dans les mains. Le Youtubeur manqua de trébucher et jeta presque ce qu'il tenait sur la table où le récipient en céramique atterrit avec un bruit sec. Un moment de silence suivit, les nombreuses paires d'yeux se braquant sur le présentateur de Salut les Geeks. Celui-ci se tourna enfin vers eux et lança:

«Uhm… Faites attention au plat. Il est un peu chaud…»

Soupirs; plusieurs paires d'yeux se levèrent simultanément au ciel. Le Youtubeur eut un discret rire gêné et retourna à la cuisine tout en annonçant que le dîner serait bientôt servit qu'il faudrait commencer à s'installer. Le présentateur de What the Cut entra par la porte de derrière au même moment, tirant un Professeur Pédoncule déjà ivre derrière lui tandis que le Redneck et le Carniste le suivaient quelques pas en arrière.

«- La Floride, c'est la bite de l'Amérique!, clama fièrement le géographe en levant son verre.

-Mais oui, mais oui, soupira Antoine en entendant les rires gras et immatures des deux beaufs derrière lui, C'est bien…»

Le chevelu laissa l'enseignant tomber sur une chaise avant de faire signe aux autres personnalités de venir s'asseoir.

«-Quelqu'un a vu Richard?

-En haut, lui répondit M. Dada, Avec le Patron.

-Le Patron?... Génial… Bon, bah j'éspère qu'ils penseront au moins à se laver les mains avant de manger…»

Le Youtubeur leva les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et en profita pour signaler à sa fidèle peluche et à l'homme en noir toujours à l'étage qu'ils devaient descendre. Chacun s'assit alors autour de la table, prenant place selon les affinités. Jeanne et Samuel avaient été placés au bord du buffet et surplombaient le reste des invités. Les deux hippies avaient balancés d'une pichenette les restes de leur joint commun dans la cheminée et s'étaient assis côte à côte, se tenant toujours la main sous la table. Le Gâteau de Riz s'étaient littéralement jeté sur la chaise à la gauche de M. Dada pour être près de lui tout en s'assurant que celle de droite était bien occupée par Hélicouptère- il n'allait pas laisser n'importe qui s'asseoir à coté de son Dadou; non mais!

Alors que chacun prenait place, trois coups secs retentirent soudain à la porte.

«J'y vais!»

Kriss sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'entrée, jetant une panière à pain pleine sur la table au passage. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber nez à nez avec d'épais sourcils touffus et un regard agacé qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

«Vous- ?!»

Une bouteille de champagne décorée d'un élégant nœud rouge lui prestement fourrée dans les bras, coupant le créateur de Minute Papillon dans sa phrase.

«Joyeux Noël, bonne année, bonne santé, blablabla…» maugréa le Prof de Philo.

A son bras, le PrésentateurTV affichait un sourire éclatant.

«Joyeux Noël!»

Kriss regarda ses deux personnalités un instant avant de laisser un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

«-Alors vous êtes venu, finalement…

-On ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, figure-toi.»

Le philosophe se tourna vers son conjoint qui lui répondit par un sourire et un rire des plus adorables. Kriss sourit à son tour et les invita à entrer, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre.

«Vous avez de la chance, vous arrivez juste à temps pour le repas. Allez vous installer avec les autres, on va apporter ce qu'il reste sur la table.»

Le Prof de Philo acquiesça et se dirigea vers le salon suivit de son cadreur. Comme il s'y attendait, à peine eut-il posé un pied dans la pièce que les remarques fusèrent de la part de ses frères et des autres invités. Ignorant les ' _Oh, vous êtes là!_ '; ' _Ça faisait longtemps!_ ' et autres ' _On pensait que vous n'alliez jamais venir!_ ', l'enseignant tira une chaise pour s'asseoir et posa son pied sur la suivante pour la 'réserver'; chassant par la même occasion le pauvre Geek qui avait voulu s'y installer. Le PrésentateurTV quand à lui serrait mains après mains, trop heureux de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa famille après tout ce temps. Convaincre le Prof de Philo d'accepter l'invitation de Kriss n'avait pas été chose simple, mais avec un peu de patience et un chouilla de persévérance le cadreur avait finit par faire comprendre à son conjoint qu'il avait _besoin_ de revoir son créateur et ses frères. Il fallait dire que leur dernière réunion de famille remontait à… Noël dernier? Non, non; Pâque; il y a deux ans; quand il avait dut babysitter le Geek et le Gamin parce que les deux garçons avaient eu la bonne idée de manger tout leurs œufs en chocolat en une seule fois et avaient ensuite subit la crise de fois du millénaire… Le PrésentateurTV soupira et secoua la tête. Allons, là n'était pas le moment de penser aux loupés de l'an dernier; cette année tout allait bien se passer.

Du moins, il l'espérait…

Autour de la table les dernières places venaient tout juste de trouver leurs occupants. Le Geek avait finit par opter pour les genoux du Démon comme siège, s'étant fait voler la dernière chaise disponible par un Patron peu scrupuleux. Richard avait rejoint Jeanne et Samuel sur le buffet et chantonnait 'le thème de Super Richard' à tu-tête au grand désespoir des deux machines.

«-Tuez. Moi. S'il. Vous. Plaît, geignit Samuel de sa voix robotique.

-Humains, l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il me débrancher?

-Rhoo mais aller, vous faites chier!

-Fout leur la paix Richard.»

La peluche se retourna pour voir son propriétaire et le présentateur de Salut les Geeks déposer les deux imposantes dindes de Noël sur la table au milieu des nombreux autres plats.

«-Ah bah ça va! Vous avez bien fourré!, s'exclama le chien.

-La. Dinde. Richard. La. Dinde.» précisa presque immédiatement le ventilateur qui, s'il avait été humain, aurait sûrement rougit à ce genre d'allusion salace.

Le créateur de What the Cut leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'asseoir à la gauche de Kriss et la droite du Hippie de Salut les Geeks. Les trois présentateurs se lancèrent un bref regard entendu avant de se tourner vers leurs personnalités et créations.

«Servez-vous!»

A peine l'écho des deux mots s'était-il dissipé qu'il fut immédiatement remplacé par le violent tintement des couverts et les éclats de voix de ceux qui se disputaient pour atteindre la nourriture en premier. Seuls le Vegan, les deux hippies, l'Homme à la Cravate, le Prof de Philo, le Démon et le Geek ainsi que les trois présentateurs étaient restés en arrière, attendant patiemment la fin du carnage pour se servir eux-mêmes. Une patate brûlante se retrouva projetée en l'air avant d'être attrapée au vol par le Redneck et jetée dans son assiette- puis volée en toute discrétion par Hélicouptère qui s'était frayé un chemin à coups de coude entre le Professeur Pédoncule et la Fille.

«Les mecs, vous êtes sérieux?» soupira Mathieu en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Un brouhaha encore plus insupportable lui répondit. Décidément, ils avaient bien fait de préparer de la bouffe en quantité… Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le calme (que l'on pourrait plutôt qualifier de 'vacarme moins intense qu'auparavant') ne revienne enfin. Avec un soupir les quelques invités qui s'étaient retenus de se mêler au chaos s'avancèrent à leur tour pour se servir, observant avec dépit le carnage étalé sur la table. Le Geek remplit rapidement son assiette avant de revenir s'asseoir sur les genoux du Démon en fredonnant joyeusement. Le Patron laissa échapper un ricanement en observant ses deux confrères.

«-Alors gamin, il est confortable ton siège?

\- Arrête de m'embêter…» marmonna le gamer en se pressant un peu plus contre son protecteur par instinct.

L'homme en noir abaissa légèrement ses lunettes et fit un clin d'œil appuyé au Démon.

«-C'est surtout pour toi que ça doit être _agréable_ , pas vrai? Un petit cul bien rebondis qui appuie _juste au bon endroit_ …

-Allons Patron; nous sommes à table…, lui rappela l'Homme à la Cravate avec une gêne audible dans la voix, Je doute qu'il soit polit de parler ainsi-

-Toi ta gueule, grogna le criminel avant de se retourner vers le garçon et son ange gardien, … Alors? Vous avez déjà baisé?»

Le Geek vira immédiatement au rouge cramoisie alors que le Démon ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

«-Patron, tu va bouffer dehors si tu continue…, menaça le créateur de Salut les Geeks.

-Rho, aller! On se pose tous la question non? Ils sont toujours collés ensemble; et regarde cette tête de vicieux! Je suis prêt à te parier _c'que tu veux_ qu'il s'est déjà tapé le gamin-

- _Patron_ …

-Ça va, ça va; je déconne… Aucun sens de l'humour, hein!»

Le criminel lança un dernier regard emplit de sous-entendus au prince de la nuit avant de se replonger sur le contenu de son assiette, laissant place à un silence gêné de la part des autres convives. Le Prof de Philo se tourna discrètement vers son conjoint, lui offrant un regard et un haussement de sourcils qui ne pouvaient que signifier 'Tu vois pourquoi je ne voulais pas venir?'. Le PrésentateurTV répondit par un sourire gêné, tapotant nerveusement le bout de sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette. Evidemment. Evidemment; il savait bien qu'il y aurait quelques accrochages ici et là entre les nombreux invités… Mais visiblement, le Prof de Philo le supportait nettement moins bien que lui. Il s'apprêta à lui parler lorsque la voix du Carniste couvrit la sienne.

«Tu te sens bien?»

Le PrésentateurTV releva la tête vers le carnivore; et se rendit compte que la question n'était ni pour lui ni pour son conjoint mais pour le Vegan. L'homme aux petites lunettes avait, en effet, à peine touché à son assiette pourtant bien garnit d'aliments 100% végétaliens et semblait plutôt mal à l'aise.

«Je… C'est rien, ça va passer…»

Avec un soupir le Vegan se replongea dans son assiette, piquant mollement un morceau de brocoli sans grand intérêt. Il releva la tête en sentant les regards encore posés sur lui et eut un frisson de dégouts en voyant les deux 'oiseaux morts' que dévoraient ses frères.

«Si c'est la viande qui te gêne on peut ramener les plats à la cuisine-» commença Kriss mais le Vegan lui fit non de la tête.

Le Carniste avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour lui ces derniers temps; il pouvait bien en faire lui aussi pour une fois… Le végétalien se reconcentra donc à nouveau sur la verdure dans son assiette et avala à grand peine son morceau de brocoli, sous le regard inquiet et légèrement agacé de son conjoint. Le carnivore avait en effet cessé de parler avec le Redneck et surveillait maintenant l'homme aux petites lunettes assis à coté de lui. Le malaise de celui-ci était palpable; et sa gêne plus que visible... Avec un soupir agacé le Carniste se leva et se pencha vers son conjoint.

«Qu'est ce que tu faAIITT?!»

Sans prévenir, le carnivore avait passé un bras autour de la taille du Vegan et l'avait soulevé tel un sac à patate sur son épaule. Il fallait dire que le végétalien était particulièrement léger comparé à son compagnon… Le Carniste se tourna ensuite vers Kriss, attrapant leurs assiettes dans le même mouvement tandis que le Vegan se débattait sur son épaule.

«On va terminer le plat de résistance dans la cuisine, si tu veux bien.»

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon hocha simplement la tête et regarda s'éloigner ses deux personnalités. Mathieu se pencha discrètement vers son collègue et lui demanda:

«Ça arrive souvent?»

Soupir.

«Tout le temps.»

* * *

Le Carniste déposa –un peu brutalement- son conjoint sur une chaise de la cuisine avant de prendre place en face de lui, posant leurs assiettes respectives sur la table.

«-… Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici?, bougonna le Vegan en regardant son conjoint se lever et prendre de nouveaux couverts.

-Pour que tu ne nous fasse pas une crise comme la dernière fois.»

Un tintement métallique accompagna la réponse du Carniste alors que celui-ci posait les couteux et fourchettes propres sur la table. Le végétalien ne sachant plus trop quoi dire se contenta de croiser les bras en lançant un bref regard de temps à autres à son partenaire, visiblement encore un peu mal à l'aise.

«… Bon, écoute…, soupira le carnivore en reposant son couteau, J'apprécie vraiment les efforts que tu fais pour moi mais si c'est pour que tu te ruine ton propre Noël, c'est pas la peine.»

Le Vegan à son grand soulagement sembla se détendre un peu, osant même décroiser légèrement les bras. Encouragé, le Carniste continua:

«Je sais que tu fais ça pour moi, mais je préférerais encore ne pas manger de viande de tout le repas plutôt que de te savoir mal à l'aise à cause de moi.»

Le végétalien laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres et finit par décroiser complètement les bras.

«-Vraiment?

-Evidemment! Tu crois qu'je dis des conneries? Regarde mon assiette!»

Le Vegan baissa les yeux et fut agréablement surpris de constater que l'assiette de son conjoint ne contenait en effet aucun morceau d'un quelconque animal mort; seulement quelques patates au beurre et des légumes. Un large sourire éclaira son visage et il releva la tête, croisant le regard heureux du Carniste.

«-C'est bon, tu va arrêter de te mettre mal à l'aise tout seul?, demanda doucement ce dernier.

-Seulement si tu reste manger dans la cuisine avec moi.»

Le carnivore sourit et se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser sur le front du Vegan.

«Tout ce que tu veux.»

* * *

«Ceux qui veulent sortir fumer, c'est le moment!, lança Antoine en débarrassant la table des quelques plats vide restant, Vous avez un quart d'heure avant qu'on apporte le dessert!»

Ah, enfin.

Enfin un peu de calme.

Le Baron soupira de bonheur et se leva de table, reposant par la même occasion son haut de forme sur sa tête. Il enfila rapidement sa veste et se dirigea vers l'étage tout en sortant un paquet de cigarette de la poche intérieure de son vêtement, gravissant marche après marcha avant de tourner à droite et de sortir sur le balcon. Au dehors, l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchit et la neige tombait à nouveau, couvrant le jardin d'un délicat manteau blanc. Le noble sourit et s'assit sur le bord du balcon, les pieds pendants dans le vide. Il sortit son briquet ainsi que son porte-cigarette de sa poche droite et inséra un unique bâton de nicotine dans le tube noir avant de l'allumer et de porter l'embout de plastique à ses lèvres. Il inspira, doucement, avant de souffler par le nez et de regarder les volutes de fumée s'élever dans les airs avec grâce. Un sourire apaisé illumina son visage et il laissa son regard parcourir la neige blanche que seule la lune éclairait d'une douce lueur bleutée. Ça lui rappelait un peu son (vieux et petit) château en Allemagne; celui-là même où il allait retourner une fois les fêtes terminées…

«Bêêêh! Baron!»

Le noble sursauta légèrement avant de se tourner vers la source de cette voix si fluette et joyeuse.

«-Marionnettiste, Bernard!, s'exclama-t-il joyeusement en apercevant son collègue et sa marionnette de mouton, Vous aussi vous venez prendre un peu l'air?

-Ouais!, bêla le pantin.

-Et en griller une aussi, histoire de décompresser un peu.» rajouta le ventriloque.

L'homme au pull à rayures s'approcha tout en tâtant ses poches à la recherche de son paquet- avant de réaliser qu'il l'avait oublié à l'intérieur.

«Et merde…»

Avec un grognement d'irritation il s'apprêta à retourner le chercher lorsqu'une main traversa son champ de vision, tenant un tube de plastique noir juste devant lui.

«On partage, si tu veux.»

Surprise. Sourire.

Le Marionnettiste se pencha en avant et prit l'embout de plastique entre ses lèvres. Il inspira avec satisfaction et souffla un petit nuage qui s'éleva lentement avant de se disperser dans l'air glacial de la nuit.

«-Pas mal le porte-cigarette… Mais peut-être un peu kitsch.

-Tu vas t'en plaindre?

-Oh que non.»

Avec un sourire mesquin le ventriloque passa un bras autour de la taille de son collègue et vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête contre son bras.

«-Qu'est ce que-?

-J'ai peur que tu tombes du balcon.

-Menteur!, couina le mouton en peluche, T'es juste amoureux et tu sais pas comment draguer!

- _Bernard_ …»

Le Baron rit doucement et passa un bras autour des épaules de son collègue.

«-Mh?

-J'ai peur que t'ai froid.

-Bêêêêh! Bande de menteurs!»

Rire. Sourire. Le noble tendit une main pour reprendre son porte-cigarette mais le Marionnettiste s'écarta légèrement, affichant un large sourire.

«Tu le veux? Alors il va falloir le mériter...»

Le Baron soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

«-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait prévu pour le 25 Décembre?

-Mh? Bien sûre…

-Très bien. Alors c'est toi qui va annoncer à tout le monde qu'on est ensemble.»

L'allemand rougit et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

«-Q-Quoi?! Moi?!

-Bah oui, 'toi'! Tu me promet de faire l'annonce aux autres, et je te laisse récupérer ta cigarette.»

Le Baron rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard. Merde… C'est vrai qu'ils avaient prévus 'd'officialiser' (comme disait Kriss) le jour de Noël; mais il ne s'était jamais attendu à devoir le faire lui-même… Mince; c'était pas à un noble de faire ça!

Fait chier.

«-D'accord… Mais crois moi, je te le ferais regretter...

-Mais oui mon ptit allemand, tout ce que tu veux~»

Avec un sourire évocateur le Marionnettiste approcha son visage de celui du Baron et pressa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il envoya valser le haut-de-forme de son conjoint et plongea ses doigts dans ses mèches brunes, sursautant lorsqu'une langue habile vint caresser la sienne pour ensuite lui subtiliser le porte-cigarette noir. Le Baron se recula avec un large sourire, laissant son front et son nez presser contre celui de son amant.

«-Je t'aime-

-Bêêêêh j'l'avais bien dit! Bande de menteurs amoureux!

-La ferme Bernard!» s'écrièrent les deux amants d'une seule et même voix.

Surpris d'être aussi synchrones, ils rirent doucement avant d'échanger un nouveau baiser en se prenant dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Oui, demain serait définitivement un beau jour…


	3. Sommeil

**NdA:** Bonjour tout le monde! Vous avez passé un bon Noël? J'espère en tout cas! Alors comme promis, j'essaie de me botter le cul pour rattraper mon retard sur les chapitres. Heureusement, il n'en reste plus qu'un: celui du matin de Noël! Il devrait être prêt d'ici début Janvier en théorie. D'ici là je pense que je vais me reconcentrer sur les Oneshots et Drabbles de couples étranges; mais surtout sur Noir, Blanc, Whisky (foui je sais ça fait longtemps!). Mais en attendant, enjoy! **  
**

 **Woor Energy:** Ah, j'ai quelques cœurs humains en stock je peux te dépanner si tu veux? :p Je ne sais même pas comment j'en suis venu à me dire que le Marionnettiste et le Baron allaient bien ensemble; mais au moins ça marche! Et tant mieux si tout est parfait ça fait plaisir à entendre X3 Moi aussi je t'aime! *gros câlin*

 **Lou Keehl:** J'adore tellement rendre le Patron détestable :b

 **Ama3lle:** Merci et joyeuses fêtes à toi aussi!

 **HippiqueAndYDealD:** J'hésitais un peu à faire intervenir le Prof de Philo et le PrésentateurTV parce que j'avais justement un peu peur de faire un PdP OOC (déjà que j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'écrire les persos de Minute Papillon)... Mais bon, je suis rassurée du coup! ^^ Merci beaucoup et joyeuses fêtes!

 **Miki Aren:** Merci beaucoup! Le Geek embarrassé est juste tellement mignon à écrire...

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«…Geek?… Tu dors?»

Le garçon ne répondit pas, ronflant doucement tandis que sa tête reposait en arrière sur l'épaule du Démon. Le prince de la nuit sourit et ramassa une serviette pour essuyer la bouche couverte de chocolat et de miettes de bûches de son protégé.

«Je crois bien qu'on est tous un peu claqué, fit remarquer Mathieu en s'étirant paresseusement le dos, Et j'en connais quelques uns qui feraient bien d'aller dormir…»

Le Démon releva la tête et constata qu'en effet, le Geek n'était pas le seul à s'être endormit: Hélicouptère comatait dans un coin du salon, la Fille sommeillait dans les bras de l'Homme à la Cravate, le Pr. Pédoncule et le Redneck ivre-morts monopolisaient le canapé à eux deux et le Vegan dormait la tête posée contre l'épaule du Carniste. Quand au reste des convives, la plupart piquaient déjà du nez ou semblaient complètement épuisés.

«-Bon, c'est décidé!, lança Antoine en se relevant, C'est l'heure d'aller s'coucher!

-On a déjà gonflé les matelas ce matin, bâilla Kriss, Je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour choisir vos compagnons de chambre… Je prendrais celle où il reste de la place… Tant que c'est pas la chambre du Patron!

-Dommage gamin, tu sais pas c'que tu rates!»

La phrase du criminel fut suivit d'un rire gras et l'homme en noir s'éclipsa du salon en emportant Samuel, Richard et Jeanne et monta rapidement à l'étage.

«-Attends une minute, où tu crois aller avec mon ventilateur et ma peluche?, s'écria le présentateur de What the Cut.

-Crois moi gamin, t'as pas envie d'savoir!»

Une porte claqua à l'étage, signe que le Patron avait choisit sa salle de jeu. Antoine soupira lourdement et leva les yeux au ciel.

«Eh merde…»

* * *

Le Geek émit un couinement lorsqu'il sentit le Démon le déposer sur le matelas gonflable et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces à sa chemise pour l'empêcher de repartir, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu blanc. L'ange de la nuit sourit et passa doucement une main dans ses cheveux.

«-Reste avec moi…

-Je ne comptais pas repartir, ne t'inquiète pas.»

Le garçon bâilla doucement et vint se blottir un peu plus contre son ange gardien, laissant sa tête retomber contre son torse. Il sentit un bras glisser autour de ses épaules pour l'envelopper encore un peu plus dans la chaleur corporelle du Démon et un baiser venir se poser avec toute la délicatesse du monde sur son front.

«-Tu es épuisé, repose toi un peu.

-Mnh… M'oui…»

Avec précautions le prince des ténèbres allongea le Geek à ses cotés sur le matelas et presque aussitôt il le sentit se rouler en boule contre lui en s'accrochant à ses vêtements.

«Mh… Mnh'e t'aime Démon…»

Sourire.

«Ooh, vous êtes trop mignon!»

Le Démon releva la tête et croisa le regard de la Fille qui les observait avec un regard attendri, assise sur le second matelas gonflable à l'autre bout de la chambre. A ses cotés l'Homme à la Cravate semblait partager entièrement son avis, la même expression douce peinte sur son visage. Le prince de la nuit leur répondit par un hochement de tête désintéressé avant de tirer les couvertures par-dessus son protéger.

«-… C'est rare de le voir comme ça…, commenta la jeune femme, Je veux dire, il a l'air tellement heureux… Tellement serein…

-Il est parfaitement heureux tant que _quelqu'un_ s'occupe de lui et lui porte un peu d'attention…

-Et c'est pour ça que tu es là, mon ami, sourit l'Homme à la Cravate, Parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il est aussi bien et parce qu'il te rend heureux lui aussi.»

Le Démon ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer délicatement une main dans les cheveux du Geek. Il laissa tout de même un demi-sourire se dessiner sur son visage en observant les traits doux et endormit de son protégé et déposa un autre baiser sur sa tempe.

Oui… L'Homme à la Cravate avait raison.

Ce petit, aussi chétif et fragile soit-il, le rendait heureux…

* * *

«-N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malins avec moi Cadreur; je t'ai vu!

-Quoi?!

-Tu as encore rapproché ton matelas!

-Mais non, tu te fais des idées…

-Oh que non! Il est 5 centimètres plus près qu'avant; n'essaye pas de me faire croire le contraire!»

Avec un soupir le Présentateur leva les yeux au ciel et tira légèrement son matelas en arrière, ramenant la distance entre sa couchette et celle de son conjoint à 20 centimètres tout rond. Dommage… Encore quelques centimètres, et il aurait put 'accidentellement' rouler sur le matelas du Prof de Philo; 'accidentellement' se blottir contre lui, passer ses bras autour de sa taille ou de son torse et enfouir doucement son visage dans sa nuque, s'enivrer de son odeur, s'endormir tout contre lui… 'Accidentellement'. Mais malheureusement pour l'homme câlin et tactile qu'il était; le Prof de Philo avait une sainte horreur qu'on le 'tripote' (comme il le disait lui-même) et ne supportait pas de dormir collé à quelqu'un. A cause de ça, ils dormaient toujours séparés par un oreiller, une couverture roulée en boule ou quelque autre objet que le philosophe avait trouvé pour s'assurer que personne ne vienne l'empêcher de dormir. C'était… Un peu triste. Mais c'était comme ça, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix…

«Putain, qu'est ce qu'il est lourd ce con!»

Le Présentateur releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Antoine Daniel entrer dans la chambre, traînant difficilement derrière lui un Professeur Pédoncule absolument ivre-mort. Le chevelu laissa mollement tomber le géographe sur le premier matelas venu et soupira bruyamment.

«Attendez, il va dormir _là_ lui aussi?» demanda le Prof de Philo en masquant à peine son désarroi.

Antoine hocha la tête.

«Vous en faites pas, il est sage tant qu'il dort… Et avec la cuite qu'il s'est mis, je peux vous assurer qu'il va bien dormir…»

Comme pour confirmer les dires du Youtubeur le Professeur émit un ronflement grave et sonore; s'emmêlant maladroitement dans les draps en se retournant et agrippa son oreiller pour le câliner dans son sommeil.

«Y'en a au moins un qui à le droit d'avoir des câlins avant de dormir…»

S'attendant à une réponse sarcastique de son conjoint le Présentateur se tourna vers le Prof de Philo… Et le découvrit déjà couché; un masque de nuit sur les yeux et des boules quies dans les oreilles.

«Comme d'habitude…» soupira le Présentateur avant de s'allonger à son tour.

* * *

 _BAM_.

«-Ah… Fais attention, je crois que tu lui as cogné la tête… Encore.

-Bah! Abruti comme il est déjà, je doute que quelque neurones en moins fassent une différence.»

Le Panda émit un petit rire et s'avança, tenant toujours le Redneck par les genoux alors que le Prof avait passé ses bras sous ses épaules. Les deux compères se placèrent difficilement devant l'un des matelas gonflable avant de balancer lentement le corps du beauf sévèrement alcoolisé.

«-A la une…

-A la deux…

-A la trois!»

Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque le Redneck atterrit, le ventre et les jambes sur le matelas et le reste du corps étalé mollement sur le parquet.

«-Oups…

-Aller, encore dix neurones de moins!, s'exclama le Prof en repoussant le reste du beauf sur le lit.

-C'que tu peux être cruel parfois…

-Seulement avec les imbéciles, mon cher, seulement avec les imbéciles…»

Le scientifique se tourna vers son ami noir et blanc et sourit.

«-Voilà au moins une bonne chose de faite. Maintenant, comment est ce qu'on se débrouille pour-

-Tu m'auras jamais gros; j'suis plus rapide que toi!

-C'est c'qu'on va voir… Man!»

Deux paires de pieds nus martelèrent le carrelage du couloir au milieu de cris et de rires enfantins avant que les deux hippies ne fassent irruption dans la pièce. Le camé de Salut les Geeks se retourna juste à temps pour voir son conjoint lui sauter dessus et s'effondra sur le matelas du seul vrai lit de la chambre en riant, serrant son homologue contre lui en attirant sa jambe entre les siennes.

«…Se partager les lits…»

Le Prof leva les yeux ciel alors que les deux hippies démêlaient maladroitement leurs bras et leurs jambes. Le Hippie au bob releva la tête, son amant toujours allongé/affalé sur lui et étira ses bras.

«-Tu disais quoi gros?

-Je me demandais comment nous allions nous nous partager les matelas, mais visiblement vous avez déjà fait votre choix… Ce qui signifie que Maître Panda et moi-même allons devoir nous partager le matelas gonflable.

-Ouais, désolé man, Kriss a pas prévu assez de matelas une place.

-C'est rien, répondit le Panda en souriant, On arrivera bien à se débrouiller.»

Le chanteur s'approcha de la couchette de fortune –bien assez large pour accueillir deux personnes- avant de se tourner vers son homologue à la blouse blanche.

«J'éspère juste que tu ne bouge pas trop en dormant.»

* * *

«… Mhn… Nnh…'Licouptère… Mhn'élicouptèèère…»

Kriss raffermit sa prise sur le bras du junkie et le hissa un peu plus sur son épaule sous le regard amusé de Mathieu.

«-Est-ce que toute tes personnalités parle en dormant?

-Non, seulement Hélicouptère, le Baron et le Vegan. Et le Gamin, quand il fait un cauchemar. Heureusement d'ailleurs; t'imagine le bordel s'ils parlaient tous?

-J'imagine, j'imagine…»

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, laissant entrer Kriss et son chargement quelque peu encombrant. Le présentateur de Minute Papillon s'avança et laissa tomber sur un matelas le junkie qui se roula immédiatement en boule en suçant son pouce. Les autres couchettes semblaient inoccupées sauf pour le lit sur lequel était assis le Gâteau de Riz qui attendait patiemment.

«Bon, moi je vais voir si le Panda et le Prof ont bien remonté le Redneck, lança Mathieu en se retournant, S'ils l'ont laissé sur le canapé il va encore faire la gueule-»

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks se figea soudain, visiblement déstabilisé- et pour cause. Dans le couloir se tenait, face à lui, un sosie presque exact de Kriss. Les seuls éléments qui lui permettaient de les différencier étaient les énormes lunettes bleues, le bonnet de panda et le pyjama turquoise que portait le double. Mathieu sembla hésiter un moment avant d'enfin demander:

«-… M. Dada?

-Lui-même, répondit l'artiste en se faufilant entre le deux présentateurs pour rejoindre la chambre.

-Whoa… Ça fait bizarre de te voir sans tout ton… 'Attirail'… Le justaucorps, les gants de boxe, tout ça…

-Je sais, on dirait Kriss pas vrai?»

L'artiste contemporain s'assit sur le bord du lit et eu à peine le temps de poser son verre d'eau sur la table de chevet avant que le Gâteau de Riz ne vienne se blottir contre lui avec un couinement. Souriant doucement, M. Dada passa un bras autour de ses épaules alors que l'onigiri sur pattes pressait sa joue contre la sienne.

«-Je suis seulement partit deux minutes chercher un verre d'eau, calme toi, murmura-t-il avec amusement, Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours-

-LIVRAISON SPÉCIALE! QUI A COMMANDÉ UN VÉGÉTARIEN EN PYJAMA?!»

Mathieu et Kriss sursautèrent avant de s'écarter vivement, laissant passer un Carniste fier comme un paon et bombant le torse. Le Vegan était juché sur son épaule droite, ses petites lunettes soigneusement pliées dans sa main et une expression agacée sur le visage.

«Végétalien, s'empressa-t-il de corriger, Je suis végétalien, pas végétarien. Les végétariens mangent des produits issus de l'élevage animal comme des œufs ou du lait, ce qui signifie qu'ils participent autant à la maltraitance des bêtes que les carnivores comme toOOIII-!»

Le Vegan fut nonchalamment jeté sur le matelas gonflable où il rebondit légèrement avant d'être rejoint par son amant. Il s'apprêta à protester et lui faire une remarque sur son comportement puéril mais fut stoppé par un baiser qui se posa tout en douceur sur ses lèvres.

«Je déteste quand tu fais ça.» soupira-t-il avec tout de même un léger sourire en coin.

* * *

«…Kriss?»

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon se tourna vers la source de cet appel et vit la tête du Marionnettiste dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, une certaine crainte mêlée à de l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

«-Qu'est ce qui se passe?, s'étonna Kriss.

-Je… J'ai recompté toutes mes marionnettes, et Croc'Homo n'est pas là… , expliqua le ventriloque, Je… Je crois que _quelqu'un_ l'a pris…»

Le schizophrène leva les yeux au ciel soupira.

« _Quelqu'un_ …, marmonna-r-il, Je vois… Bon j'ai compris, bouge pas, je vais essayer de te le récupérer.»

Et sur ce il partit, se dirigeant vraisemblablement vers la chambre du Patron pour récupérer le précieux pantin. Le Marionnettiste soupira et referma la porte.

«Alors? C'est bon, il est partit?»

Le ventriloque hocha la tête et s'apprêta à se retourner lorsqu'un corps chaud vint se presser contre son dos. Il vit une main se poser sur la poignée de la porte et tourner le verrou avec un 'clic' léger tandis qu'un bras s'enroulait autour de sa taille.

«Alors c'est parfait.»

Le Marionnettiste frissonna lorsqu'il sentit des doigts froids se poser au creux de ses reins pour ensuite remonter lentement son pull à rayures alors que des lèvres douces survolaient délicatement sa nuque.

«Mmh… Tu pourrais pas attendre un peu? Je… Ah… Croc'Homo à vraiment disparu et je voudrais bien- AH-!»

D'un geste fluide le Baron l'avait attrapé par la taille pour le pousser sur le matelas et était ensuite monter à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête.

«On a réussit à éloigner Kriss; la seule personne qui sait pour notre relation et on a la chambre rien qu'à nous alors crois moi, _c'est pas maintenant que tu vas te défiler_ …»

Le Baron vint mordiller tendrement le lobe de son oreille, arrachant un juron au ventriloque. Celui-ci sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son amant était déjà torse nu.

«Aah… Attends… Je- Hnngh~!»

Haletant soudain le Marionnettiste baissa les yeux et vit que le genou du noble était remonté entre ses propres cuisses et frottait lascivement contre son jean tendu.

Oh. Et puis merde.

 _Croc'Homo pouvait bien aller se faire foutre._

* * *

Deux coups secs retentirent à la porte, arrachant le Patron à son… 'Activité' avec Richard.

«-Patron, c'est toi qui a embarqué Croc'Homo pas vrai?, soupira Kriss.

-J'vois pas de quoi tu parle gamin.

-Aller, je plaisante pas! Le Marionnettiste s'inquiète à cause de vos conneries.»

Il y eu un bref instant de silence, suivit du froissement des draps.

«-Mais Croc'Homo s'amuse bien avec ses nouveaux amis! Croc'Homo voudrait bien rester-

-Richard, tu imites très mal sa voix.

-Fait chier…»

Kriss soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

«-Aller merde, grouillez vous de rendre cette putain de marionnette.

-Oh, crois moi gamin, t'as pas envie de la récupérer tout de suite dans l'état où elle est… Pas avant qu'elle est fait un ou deux sauts à la machine à laver, en tout cas!

-Quoi, pourquoi…? Oh putain, Patron c'est dégueulasse!»

Un rire gras résonna derrière la porte et Kriss s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'une voix robotique l'interpella.

«-Pitié. Sauvez. Moi.

-Ah… Désolé Samuel, 'trop peur de ce que je vais trouver derrière cette porte si je l'ouvre… Essaye de te mettre en veille ou de te débrancher, ça fera peut-être passer le temps!

-Nooon…»

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon s'éclipsa rapidement, abandonnant le pauvre ventilateur à son triste sort. D'un pas traînant il retourna à la chambre qu'il devait partager avec le Baron et le Marionnettiste et toqua à la porte.

«Désolé, j'ai pas réussit à récupérer Croc'Homo, soupira-t-il en appuyant sur la poignée, je crois- Une minute, pourquoi vous avez fermé à clé?»

Silence.

«Non… Les gars, vous m'avez pas fais ça quand même?!»

Il s'apprêta à toquer plus fort lorsqu'un gémissement le stoppa net dans son geste.

«B-Baron ! Mmh~… P-Plus fort~! Ah- Oh oui~! Oh~! Aaannh~!»

 _Non._

 _Non Non Non Non Non._

Avec une vitesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas le présentateur de Minute Papillon se précipita vers les escaliers menant au salon et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, peu désireux de rester près de… De… De _ces deux là_. Il s'installa sur le canapé et soupira bruyamment, attrapant sa sacoche d'ordinateur à proximité. Bon, maintenant qu'il n'était plus fatigué, au moins, il pouvait en profiter pour monter un peu le prochain épisode… Il ouvrit le logiciel de montage et se mit à l'œuvre avec minutie, les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

«Vous semblez très motivé, humain.»

Kriss sursauta, jetant un coup d'œil circulaire au salon avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux vers son écran. Une petite fenêtre s'était ouverte avec le titre ' ', affichant le masque blanc de l'IA en question.

«-Mais-?! Qu'est ce que tu fous sur mon ordi toi?!

-Je me mets en sécurité.

-… Hein? Comment ça?

-Le Patron a prit mon ordinateur, et je n'apprécie pas... _L'usage_ qu'il en fait…»

Aurait-elle été plus humaine, Kriss était certain qu'il aurait put voir un frisson de dégout parcourir son 'visage'.

«-Comme vous vous êtes connecté au wifi, j'ai pensée pouvoir me réfugier sur votre ordinateur…

-Et tu pouvais pas me demander la permission avant, non? Qu'est ce qui te dit que j'ai envie d'avoir une IA qui se promène dans mon ordi?

-S'il vous plaît, ne me renvoyez pas avec le Patron! Je me ferais toute petite, promis!»

Kriss hésita un instant, avant d'abandonner.

«-Bon… D'accord. Mais t'as pas intérêt à interférer avec mes logiciels et je veux pas t'entendre, c'est compris?

-A 100%.

-J'espère bien.»

Le présentateur de Minute Papillon se remit alors au travail avec un grognement et soupira pour ce qui devait être la 152ième fois aujourd'hui.

Bon, au moins, il avait un peu de compagnie pour passer la nuit…


	4. Joyeux Noël! - Partie 1

**NdA:** AAAAAH. IL EST LA. LE VOILA. LE DERNIER CHAPITRE. Oui, bon, je sais, on est à mi-Janvier et c'est une fic de Noël… Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais, non? ^^; Ah, et j'ai aussi coupé le chapitre en deux pour faciliter la lecture, sinon vous alliez vous retrouver avec un gros pâté illisible.

 **Ama3lle:** Merci :) C'est sûr que c'est pas un Noël traditionnel XD

 **Miki Aren:** Je pense que je vais écrire un petit OS supplémentaire quand j'aurais le temps, histoire de transformer le lime en lemon. Ça va être sympa~

 **Woor Energy:** Mwuahaha oui je suis un mooonnnstre! Et oh mon dieu oui *^* Des fanarts Barionnettiste! Pleiiiin de fanarts! *keurs keurs keurs*

Bref, bonne lecture!

(Attention, ceci est une alerte fluff-guimauve de niveau 6! Ceci n'est pas un exercice!)

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

«C'est Noël! C'EST NOËL!»

Les pieds nus du Geek martelèrent le parquet du couloir avec une excitation grandissante, arrachant des grognements exaspérés à ses pairs encore somnolant. Cela faisait dix minutes que le gamer ne tenait plus en place. Il cognait sur toutes les portes; évitant soigneusement celle du Patron et sautillait d'un pied sur l'autre en hurlant pour que tout le monde se lèvent.

Sale gosse…

* * *

«Sale gosse…»

Le Panda entrouvrit légèrement un œil et grommela en entendant les cris du Geek dans le couloir. Il voulut se relever, bougonnant, mais un poids sur sa poitrine l'en empêcha- et pour cause! Le Prof lui avait littéralement roulé dessus durant son sommeil. Bien qu'ils se soient d'abord endormit dos à dos le visage du scientifique était maintenant niché dans son cou, son torse et son bras droit reposaient sur sa poitrine, sa jambe droite légèrement remontée barrait son ventre et ses deux autres membres disparaissaient sous la couette.

«' _Je ne bouge pas dans mon sommeil_ ', mon œil…» grommela le chanteur en roulant des yeux.

Le Panda posa une main sur l'épaule de son homologue endormit et le secoua doucement, essayant dans le même temps de se dégager. En réponse le scientifique s'agrippa immédiatement aux pans du kigurumi avec un couinement, enfonça son visage dans le doux tissu et se recroquevilla un peu plus contre le chanteur. L'ursidé soupira et replaça délicatement quelques mèches de cheveux bruns derrière l'oreille du scientifique.

«Prof…»

Ses doigts écartèrent encore quelques cheveux, doucement, alors qu'il approchait lentement ses lèvres de son oreille, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau avec délicatesse quand soudain-

«-DEBOUT!

-AAAAH!»

* * *

«Cadreur…»

Le Prof de Philo sourit, passant la pulpe de son pouce sur la joue du PrésentateurTV.

«Cadreur…»

C'est vrai, d'habitude il préférait se réfugier derrière son naturel froid, distant et colérique. Il refusait la plus grande partie des touchés, câlins et autres tendresses de son cadreur et conjoint avec fermeté. Mais cette fois-ci… Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Non, cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit pour trouver le PrésentateurTV recroquevillé sur lui-même, tenant le coin de la couverture contre sa joue alors que son dos pressait contre le sien; il n'avait pas put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras- et de se rendormir ainsi.

Il avait eu l'air si fragile sur le moment, si… Adorable?

Le cadreur des Hors Sujet ouvrit lentement les yeux, papillonnant paresseusement des paupières un bref instant avant que son regard ne croise celui du Prof de Philo. L'enseignant lui sourit avec une tendresse inhabituelle et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

«Joyeux Noël, Cadreur…»

* * *

«Echec et mat' Jeanne! Echec et mat'! Bouffe ta défaite saleté d'IA!»

Antoine fronça les sourcils et entra dans le salon avec précautions. Il y trouva Kriss, debout sur le canapé, pointant d'un geste victorieux l'ordinateur posé sur la table basse. Le présentateur de Minute Papillon était complètement dépeigné; de lourdes cernes décoraient ses yeux rougis et il affichait un sourire psychotique.

«Mais qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé mon pauvre vieux?»

Kriss se retourna, son sourire maintenant triomphant.

«-J'l'ai battu putain! J'ai passé la nuit à jouer aux échecs contre elle et j'l'ai enfin battu!

-La nuit a…? Attends rassure-moi, t'as dormis au moins?

-Pas eu le temps. Le Baron et le Marionnettiste m'ont enfermé hors de ma chambre et j'ai passé le reste de la nuit à jouer contre Jeanne…»

Le présentateur de What The Cut ne put d'empêcher un facepalm et soupira lourdement.

«Bon… Va te débarbouiller au moins, on dirait un zombie.»

Kriss bailla et hocha la tête, chantonnant un joyeux 'J'ai niqué l'IA~' en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain. Un léger silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par Jeanne.

«-Ne lui dites rien, humain, mais la stratégie et les aptitudes du dénommé 'Kriss' au jeu des échecs sont absolument déplorables…

-Laisse moi deviner, tu l'as laissé gagner c'est ça?

-Merci Captain Obvious!

-…

- _LOL_!»

* * *

Il avait fallut près d'une demi-heure pour parvenir à réveiller tout le monde; 15 minutes supplémentaires pour tous se rassembler dans le salon et encore 20 minutes passées à attendre Kriss qui avait finit par se rendormir sur le tapis de la salle de bain. Alors autant dire que lorsque le présentateur de Minute Papillon avait enfin rejoint les autres dans le salon, chacun était au comble de l'excitation- d'autant plus que les plus curieux avait déjà remarqué quel paquet était le leur sous le sapin… Antoine et Mathieu avaient donc décidés de faire eux même la distribution des cadeaux histoire d'éviter les bousculades et éventuels dommages collatéraux…

«Aller Mathieeeuuu…, couina le Geek, On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant? Steuplaîîît!»

Le Youtubeur soupira en tendant le dernier paquet au Professeur Pédoncule avant de revenir s'asseoir sur le canapé entre Kriss et le Patron.

«-Bon, allez-y-

-Non attendez!»

Une série de grognements et de soupirs exaspérés se firent entendre avant que les regards ne se tournent un à un vers le Baron. Celui-ci s'était levé, triturant nerveusement sa manche alors que le Marionnettiste était assis à ses cotés avec un léger sourire en coin.

«Je… J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, avant qu'on commence…»

Le mythomane sembla hésiter un bref instant, avant de se tourner vers le ventriloque. Il prit timidement sa main et la serra dans la sienne en inspirant profondément avant de continuer:

«Voilà, le Marionnettiste et moi… O-On est ensemble, depuis presque 7 mois.»

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il sentait enfin ce poids se lever et il sourit timidement.

« Ça fait un moment qu'on voulait vous le dire…»

Un silence suivit, brisé uniquement par le froissement des mains sur le papier cadeau et les respirations impatientes des autres invités.

«-… Alors c'est bon?, demanda enfin le Geek, On peut ouvrir les cadeaux maintenant?

-Attendez, s'offusqua presque le Marionnettiste, C'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait? Vous êtes sérieux?»

Nouveau silence.

«-Comment dire…, commença Kriss, Disons qu'on n'est pas vraiment surpris?

-Ouais Man… Même moi j'suis tout le temps défoncé et j'avais remarqué que vous trainiez toujours ensemble! … Man!

-Et même pour ceux qui n'étaient pas encore au courant, vous nous avez bien fait profiter hier soir!, ricana le Patron, Dommage que vous ayez fermé à clé, on vous aurait bien rejoins avec Richard…»

Le visage du Baron se décomposa face au sourire pervers du criminel. Il se rassit aux cotés d'un Marionnettiste maintenant rouge pivoine, abaissant légèrement son haut de forme en évitant soigneusement les regards maintenant amusés des autres.

«…Bon, maintenant que ça c'est fait, s'exclama Antoine, Je suppose qu'on peut ouvrir les cad-»

 _SCHRIIIIIIIK_

A peine le chevelu eut-il finit sa phrase que le bruit du papier cadeau qui se déchire résonna dans tout le salon, immédiatement suivit par des cris de joie et de surprise.

Le Carniste s'émerveillait devant ses nouveaux couteaux de boucher.

«Hihihi, je suis un Gâteau de Riz!»

Le Hippie d'SLG enfilait maladroitement son pull en laine de lama péruvien issu du commerce équitable.

«Hihihi, je suis un Gâteau de Riz! Avec un fusil!»

Le Professeur Pédoncule notait chaque pays à forme phallique sur son nouveau planisphère.

«Hihihi, je suis un Gâteau de Riz! Avec un fusil! Et des flèches en mousse!»

Hélicouptère s'était roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce et câlinait son hélicoptère radiocommandé.

«AÏEUH! Mathieuuu! Le Gâteau de Riz m'a tiré dans l'œil!»

Au milieu du chaos et de l'excitation grandissante, seules quelques personnes étaient parvenues à rester relativement calmes. L'Homme à la Cravate en faisait partie, déroulant soigneusement ses nouvelles cravates de toutes les couleurs. Bleues, orange, verte, blanche, saumon, grise, kaki, carmin… L'une d'entre elle attira particulièrement son attention, semblant plus épaisse que les autres. Il la déroula elle aussi, sans faire attention au soudain silence ni aux regards maintenant posés sur lui et vit un petit sachet hermétique tomber sur ses genoux.

Celui-ci renfermait une sorte d'appareil en plastique blanc, d'une forme similaire à un thermomètre et affublé d'un petit écran.

Un petit écran qui affichait deux barres.

Deux petites barres roses…

Ses yeux humides se détachèrent enfin du test après de longues minutes et son regard traversa la pièce pour croiser celui de sa conjointe. Il vit sa silhouette s'approcher lentement, une main protectrice posé sur son ventre qui –il le savait maintenant- ne tarderait pas à s'arrondir. Elle lui souriait avec tendresse, des larmes s'écoulant délicatement sur ses joues.

L'Homme à la Cravate se leva et tendit timidement une main que la Fille prit et posa avec douceur sur son ventre, avant de la couvrir des siennes. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle laissa ses larmes couler librement.

«Je… Je vais être papa…?»

La jeune femme embrassa tendrement son front et murmura un 'oui' attendri.

«-Joyeux Noël, mon cœur-

-Bah alors la grognasse, on a enfin réussis à se foutre en cloque?, s'amusa une voix grave, Je pourrais être le parrain du mioche?»

La Fille soupira lourdement alors que des regards mi-outrés, mi-ahuris se tournaient un à un vers le Patron.

«-Comme si j'allais te laisser t'approcher de mon bébé, sale pédophile! T'as pas intérêt à-

-Mon cœur, calme toi s'il te plaît, c'est mauvais pour le bébé…»

L'unique personnalité féminine des Sommet se tourna vers son conjoint et se relaxa immédiatement, lui offrant un sourire tendre. Elle pressa un nouveau baiser sur son front avant de passer doucement la main dans ses cheveux alors qu'il caressait son ventre.

«-Excuse moi mon amour, tu as raison…

-Hé, c'est dommage… Faudra que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour tester mes joujoux~»

Tout en parlant le criminel avait commencé à sortir et admirer les différents sextoys que contenait son cadeau de Noël. Il fut royalement ignoré par le reste des invités, trop occupés à congratuler abondamment la Fille et l'Homme à la Cravate.

Seul le Hippie de Minute Papillon s'était mis légèrement à l'écart, se séparant pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé de son double aux lunettes de soleil. Ce détail n'avait bien sûre pas échappé à Kriss qui le rejoignit discrètement.

«-Hé, ça va?

-Je… J'crois qu'j'ai peur Man…»

Le camé aux fausses dreads tournait et retournait nerveusement une petite boite noire entre ses doigts, tentant difficilement de calmer sa respiration tremblante. Kriss hocha lentement la tête et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en lui offrant un sourire qu'il voulut le plus rassurant possible.

«-C'est pas le moment d'hésiter. Crois-moi, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vas le regretter par la suite… Et puis on a déjà eu une première grosse révélation ce matin; alors je pense qu'une deuxième passera plus facilement…

-…Et s'il refuse? Q-Qu'est ce que je vais faire s'il refuse… Man?

-Tu penses honnêtement qu'il va te dire non?»

Le Hippie hésita légèrement. Il s'apprêta à répondre lorsque le camé de Salut les Geeks s'approcha à son tour.

«Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Gros? Ça va pas?»

Kriss offrit un dernier sourire bienveillant à sa personnalité avant de s'éloigner.

«Fonce.»

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon déglutit et releva la tête, cherchant le regard de son amant derrière ses lunettes de soleil mauves.

Bon sang.

Son créateur avait raison, c'était maintenant ou jamais…

Il inspira longuement pour se calmer, avant de serrer un peu plus fort la petite boite noire dans sa main.

«Man; j'ai autre chose pour toi.» annonça nerveusement l'amateur de roulés.

Le Hippie d'SLG l'observa avec un mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension- encore plus lorsqu'il posa un genou à terre. Le silence s'était à nouveau fait dans le salon alors que de nombreux regards intrigués se tournaient maintenant vers eux.

«Je… Je sais que je vais peut-être un peu vite… Que c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt… Mais ça me tient vraiment à cœur. A-Alors…»

Il hésita un bref instant, inspira et exhala longuement, avant de tendre un bras vers lui et d'ouvrir la petite boite noire pour révéler un anneau doré.

«Man, je t'aime. Veux-tu m'épouser?»

Un souffle balaya la pièce; des 'Oooh' attendris et surpris qui résonnèrent chaleureusement tandis que des sourires éclairaient les visages de tous ou presque. Le Hippie aux fausses dreads eut un rire nerveux et déglutit à nouveau.

«… Je sais que le mariage c'est un peu capitaliste, mais je pensais qu'on pouvait peut-être faire une exception pour-… Man, ça va pas? Man!»

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon se précipita pour rattraper son conjoint qui venait de subitement perdre connaissance. Mathieu le rejoignit rapidement et passa un bras sous celui de se personnalité pour la soutenir avant de la relever, offrant par la même occasion un sourire compatissant au pacifiste aux yeux bruns.

«-Trop d'émotions d'un coup; ça lui arrive de temps en temps…

-Mais… Mais ça va aller? Il va bien là?... Man!

-Il devrait se réveiller d'ici une poignée de minutes. T'inquiète pas pour lui, on va aller l'allonger dans un lit et ça ira mieux. Il est juste un peu trop émotif…»

Le camé de Minute Papillon hocha nerveusement et tira un peu plus son amant contre lui. Il suivit le présentateur d'SLG à l'étage sous les regards des autres invités.

«-J'éspère qu'il va lui dire oui…, soupira le Baron, Sinon ça va le mettre dans un état…

-D'après ma banque de données concernant les sujets 'Hippie A' et 'Hippie B' sur les trois dernières années ainsi que l'analyse de leurs paramètres sociaux, comportementaux et environnementaux, mes calculs montrent que la probabilité que la réponse soit positive est de 98.573% au centième près.»

Quelques regards interloqués se tournèrent vers Jeanne (qui venait de se télécharger sur son nouvel ordinateur), avant que l'IA ne reprenne:

«Il va lui dire oui, les potos!»

* * *

A l'étage, le Hippie de Minute Papillon tirait doucement les couvertures par-dessus son amant en le couvant du regard.

«Fait lui boire un peu d'eau quand il se réveille et empêche le de se lever tout de suite, conseilla Mathieu, Vaut mieux qu'il se repose encore un peu.»

L'amateur de roulés hocha lentement la tête et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son double, ce qui fit sourire le Youtubeur.

«T'en fais pas, lui lança-t-il avant de sortir, je suis certain qu'il va te dire oui.»

L'autre soupira et essuya ses yeux légèrement humides.

«J'éspère Man, j'éspère… Man…»


	5. Joyeux Noël! - Partie 2

«Tiens, je te l'accroche près du cœur comme ça tu penseras à moi chaque fois que tu la verras.»

Le Démon sourit, observant les petites mains du Geek s'affairer pour accrocher la broche en forme de pentagramme sur son vêtement. C'était un petit cadeau supplémentaire; un petit présent en plus de sa nouvelle redingote et de son haut de forme que le gamer avait apparemment insisté pour lui acheter….

«-C'est une très belle broche, où est-ce-que tu l'as trouvé?

-Dans le magasin où on a acheté le cadeau pour le Gothique… Je m'étais dit que ça pourrais te plaire...

-Tu as bien fait, je l'aime beaucoup.»

Le sourire du Geek s'élargit et il se jeta dans les bras ouverts du Démon pour un câlin, enfouissant son visage dans le tissu de sa chemise en riant tendrement.

«Content que ça te plaise…»

* * *

Le Prof poussa lentement la porte en verre coulissante sur le coté et sortit sur le balcon avant de la refermer et de rejoindre son ami noir et blanc à l'extérieur. Il s'appuya à ses cotés sur la rambarde et observa un bref instant le jardin couvert de neige, le sourire aux lèvres et son sac de voyage sous le bras. La mine sombre et boudeuse qui s'était affiché sur le visage du Panda lorsqu'il avait ouvert son cadeau ne lui avait pas échappé; et encore moins la disparition de celui-ci pour venir se réfugier sur le balcon. Il attendit encore quelques instants avant de demander:

«Alors, qu'est ce que c'était?»

Le Panda soupira lourdement, tenant une enveloppe épaisse d'où dépassait un ticket gris et bleu.

«-Un baptême de l'air…

-Oh…»

Evidemment, pour quelqu'un qui souffrait d'un vertige incontrôlable ça manquait un peu de tact… Le Prof hésita légèrement avant de continuer:

«-Il a juste oublié, ça arrive.

-Il l'a fait exprès.

-Mais non…

-Oh que si.

-Ecoute… Tu sais bien que c'est toujours un peu difficile pour Mathieu de trouver _le_ cadeau adéquat pour tout le monde à chaque Noël… Et puis, c'est l'intention qui compte non?»

Le Panda grommela quelque chose d'un air bougon avant de reporter son attention sur la neige qui s'était remise à tomber, arrachant un sourire amusé au scientifique. Celui-ci fouilla un bref instant dans son sac avant d'en tirer un petit paquet qu'il tendit à l'ursidé.

«Tiens, en parlant de cadeau adéquat, j'ai vu ça dans une petite boutique en Chine et je me suis dis que ça pourrait te plaire…»

Le chanteur le remercia, visiblement un peu surpris, avant de tirer sur la ficelle et d'ouvrir le paquet pour voir ce qu'il contenait: du thé. Et pas n'importe quel thé vu l'emballage; du vrai thé traditionnel qui sentait bon l'artisanat et la qualité… Pour lui qui se plaignait toujours que celui que Mathieu achetait était 'acide et dégueulasse', on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux.

«-C'est- C'est génial! Merci!, s'extasia-t-il en refermant soigneusement le paquet, Mais… Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais allé en Chine?

-Oh, j'étais juste de passage. Je n'ai pas pu voir grand-chose malheureusement, j'ai juste eu le temps de faire un peu les boutiques…»

L'ursidé le regarda avec un sourire avant de fixer brièvement ses yeux bleu-gris. Il serra légèrement les poings, inspira doucement et demanda enfin:

«Est-ce-que… Ça te dirait d'y retourner?»

Le Prof sembla surpris par cette question.

«-Y retourner? Tu veux dire tout seul? Mais pourquoi-

-Non, non, avec moi, précisa le chanteur, Je… J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis, et je crois que j'ai envie de quitter SLG et de tout envoyer balader une deuxième fois. Je veux faire comme toi et partir; voyager; aller à l'autre bout du monde… Je veux voir la Chine en vrai. Je veux dire; je suis un panda, c'est de là-bas que je suis censé venir… Mais Mathieu m'a créé ici, alors même si j'ai toute les connaissances qu'il faut du pays et que je parle la langue, je n'ai jamais pu voir comment c'était là-bas… Alors je veux y aller. E-Et ça me ferais vraiment plaisir si tu venais avec moi…»

Tout en parlant il s'était rapproché de son homologue en blouse blanche, fixant toujours ses yeux clairs. Et à sa grande surprise le Prof sourit; un sourire radieux et chaleureux qui éclaira tout son visage.

«Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir.»

Le Panda du mettre tout son self-control en action pour ne pas lui sauter littéralement au cou. Il hésita un bref instant avant de s'approcher, passant ses bras avec délicatesse autour de ses épaules en le tirant contre lui. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse lui apparut étonnement détendu, se risquant même à lui rendre son étreinte.

«-Pourquoi moi en particulier?, demanda enfin le scientifique sans pour autant se détacher.

-Je… Tu m'avais manqué, avoua le Panda, Enormément…»

Le Prof se recula légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui bienveillant de l'homme en kigurumi.

«-Je t'ai vraiment manqué? A ce point là?

-Mhm… Si ce n'était pas pour toi, je pense que je n'aurais jamais accompagné Mathieu dans ce trou à rat...»

Le Prof sourit, sentant ses joues se réchauffer légèrement et se pencha un peu plus vers l'ursidé. Un léger silence s'installa entre eux alors que leur attention se porta à nouveau vers l'immense étendu de neige blanche. Le scientifique sembla hésiter un court instant, avant d'enfin se décider à saisir la main de son collègue et la serra dans la sienne.

«Oh? Tu es gelé, fit remarquer le Panda en couvrant les doigts du Prof des siens pour les réchauffer, ça va aller?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai connu pire…»

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse vint se pelotonner contre lui et esquissa un sourire qui n'échappa pas à l'ursidé.

« -Mh… Tu sais, si tu essaie d'être subtil tu t'y prends très mal.

-Hein-?»

Le scientifique sursauta lorsqu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules, le tirant encore un peu plus contre le chanteur qui rit doucement en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille.

«Je disais, si tu essaie d'être subtil, tu t'y prends très mal...» susurra-t-il tendrement.

Il retourna lentement le Prof pour presser son dos contre la barrière, avant de placer ses mains sur la rambarde de chaque coté de sa proie. Son homologue en blouse fut parcouru d'un frisson avant qu'un timide sourire n'apparaisse sur son visage.

«-Alors c'est… Si évident que ça…?

-Crois-moi, la discrétion c'est loin d'être ton fort.»

Le Panda marqua une légère pause avant de demander:

«-… Alors? Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-…

-Prof…

-… Je… Je te laisse l'honneur, si tu veux…»

Le chanteur sourit et releva délicatement le menton du scientifique.

«-Tu es sûre? C'était ton initiative pourtant-

-Maître; _ferme-la et embrasse-moi_.»

Le sourire du Panda s'élargit et il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il ne presse fièrement ses lèvres contre celle du scientifique- de _son_ scientifique; l'attirant à lui en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Le Prof glissa ses mains frigorifiées sous la capuche du kigurumi et les emmêla dans les cheveux de son collègue-et-maintenant-amant avec un soupir d'aise. Il se pressa contre lui, haletant, frémissant, cherchant à rapprocher au maximum leur deux corps tandis que le souffle commençait à lui manquer.

Ce fut le Panda qui brisa finalement le baiser, se reculant à contrecœur en serrant toujours le Prof contre lui. Le détenteur de la Science Infuse se laissa aller contre lui et laissa sa tête reposer contre son torse.

«…Si j'avais sur, souffla timidement le Prof, J'aurais tenté ma chance plus tôt…»

Le chanteur caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de presser un baiser contre son front.

« _Wǒ ài nǐ_ …»

* * *

 _Oui._

Un mot; juste un petit mot. Trois lettres. C'était tout ce qu'il avait fallut pour que le Hippie de Minute Papillon ne fonde en larmes dans les bras de son conjoint- et maintenant fiancé.

Ah, bon sang…

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était sentit stupide sur le coup…

Comment avait-il put croire un seul instant que son amant; _son hippie_ allait le rejeter? Comment avait-il put douter de lui? Tout ce stress, ces nuits blanches et cette crainte de la réponse négative… Pouf, envolés!

Le camé de Salut les Geeks caressait tendrement ses cheveux sous son bob multicolore, regardant distraitement l'anneau doré qui brillait désormais à sa main gauche. Il avait d'abord été très surpris de la demande son compagnon, c'est vrai. Surpris… Puis touché; ému; heureux; avant d'atteindre un stade d'euphorie totale; tout cela en seulement quelques secondes avant qu'il ne perde connaissance face au trop plein d'émotions. Après ça il s'était réveillé allongé dans ce lit, son amant veillant sur lui avec soin… Et puis, se souvenant de ses derniers mots; lui avait dit oui sans hésiter. Fou de joie le Hippie de Minute Papillon avait à peine eut le temps de glisser l'anneau sur son doigt et de l'embrasser avant de fondre en larme. Il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le calmer et le tenait maintenant contre lui, quelques larmes plus discrètes roulant derrière ses lunettes de soleil mauves.

Le pacifiste aux yeux bruns releva enfin la tête, écrasant une larme sur sa joue. Il se rapprocha légèrement et subtilisa un rapide baiser à son double aux yeux bleus, avant de saisir sa main gauche dans la sienne.

«On est fiancés Man…» souffla-t-il doucement comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

Le camé d'SLG pressa son front contre le sien le tira contre lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

«-Je t'aime Gros…

-Moi aussi Man…»

Rire. Sourire. Les deux hippies s'échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant que celui aux dreads multicolores ne passe un bras sous ceux de son fiancé.

«-Un petit roulé?

-Avec plaisir Gros.»

Le camé de Minute Papillon sourit et aida son amant à se lever. Il le guida jusqu'à la fenêtre, ouvrit celle-ci et l'installa sur le rebord avant de s'asseoir à ses cotés et de lui tendre un joint qu'il avait déjà roulé.

A l'extérieur la neige s'était arrêtée de tomber. Les autres invités étaient sortis, profitant de l'air frais du matin et de leur cadeau de Noël. Le Geek, secondé par le Démon, avait engagé une bataille de boule de neige épique contre le Gâteau de Riz et M. Dada. Hélicouptère courait joyeusement derrière son hélicoptère radiocommandé. Au loin, plus au calme, le Vegan et le Carniste marchaient main dans la main au fond du jardin en suivant distraitement le petit ruisseau gelé. Le Prof de Philo et le PrésentateurTV s'étaient installés à une autre fenêtre et s'étaient pelotonnés dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant silencieusement le paysage enneigé. Le Baron et le Marionnettiste marchaient sous les arbres en discutant de tout et de rien.

Le Hippie de Minute Papillon souffla un petit nuage de fumée qui se dissipa dans l'air frais du matin.

«Ils ont tous l'air tellement heureux Gros…»

L'amateur de roulés sourit et se pencha en avant pour embrasser son fiancé.

«C'est la magie de Noël Man…» murmura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

Le camé aux yeux bleus enfouis son visage dans le cou de son amant et y pressa un baiser, avant de laisser sa tête reposer contre son épaule.

«Joyeux Noël, Gros…» souffla-t-il en caressant doucement sa main.

L'autre hippie sourit et tira un peu plus son fiancé contre lui, embrassant délicatement son oreille.

«Joyeux Noël, Man…»

 **oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo oOoOo**

 **NdA:** Voilà voilà! J'éspère que ça vous a plut! Je m'excuse si le chapitre vous a parut un peu rushé et maladroit, j'avais vraiment, vraiment très envie de le finir pour pouvoir me concentrer sur 'Noir, Blanc, Whisky' et 'Larmes Salées'… Et réviser mes cours pour le BAC, éventuellement XD

Ah, et 'Wǒ ài nǐ' veut dire 'Je t'aime' en chinois… (Putain oui je sais c'est cliché mon dieu pardonnez moi)


End file.
